His Reaper, Spanked by a Butler
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Grell lives with the Phantomhive's for an unknown reason, and gets into trouble. One shots between Grell and Sebastian. Contains spanking.
1. First Spanking

His Reaper, Spanked By a Butler

Grell knew he was in serious trouble.

The moment he heard the numerous crashes, the redhead knew something bad would follow. Sebastian wasn't one to take broken items easily. That much Grell knew. What he feared was what Sebastian would do when he found out Grell was the one who broke the vases and statues. So Grell did the only thing he could think of at that time.

He ran.

He needed to get as far away from the scene as possible. Just when he thought he was far enough, he felt someone grab the back of his neck. He looked behind him, to see Sebastian looking disappointed at him.

Grell gulped. Sebastian just knew something was wrong. He always did. Grell squirmed in Sebastian's iron grip, to no avail as he was dragged back to the shattered stone and glass on the hallway floor. Grell felt the grip on the back of his neck tighten, then felt himself being dragged to an empty room. The grip finally released, as Sebastian locked the door, then grabbed a straight-backed chair, and dragged it to the middle of the room. Sebastian sat down, and motioned for Grell to come closer.

Grell was very scared now. He had been threatened with this kind of punishment before. But none of the threats were as scary as the real thing.

Grell shuffled forward, careful about the distance between him and Sebastian. The impatient look in Sebastian's eyes told him to hurry up, so Grell sped up until he was right in front of Sebastian. He was clearly sweating, and looked on the verge of crying.

Grell remembered seeing Ciel getting spanked only once or twice during his stay at the estate. When Sebastian pulled down Ciel's pants, Ciel had tried slapping or pushing at Sebastian's hands, which earned himself extremely harder swats on his hands at the end.

All of this ran through Grell's mind in seconds, as he felt Sebastian pull down his trousers, and white underwear. If Grell hadn't been so scared about getting spanked, he would have flirted, maybe try to kiss Sebastian for feeling him. Now, he couldn't utter a word.

By the time Grell was over Sebastian's huge lap, he felt tears run down his cheeks. Grell finally gasped and whimpered as the first swat shocked him. Five swats fell in the same place, making Grell squirm helplessly and yelp.

Sebastian spanked in a steady rhythm. Five swats to the same area before moving on to the next target. He would get the sitting spots and thighs later. It was when Grell was crying his eyes out and his bottom was dark pink when Sebastian asked him his questions.

"What is it you did wrong?"

"I-I broke a vase-OW!- okay, a lot of vases and statues!"

"Are you going to do it again?"

"No! Never! OWWWW! I'll b-be good!"

By the time all the questions were answered, Sebastian had turned Grell's bottom a dark red. Still, there was the final lesson to be learned. Sebastian tipped Grell forward a little, to gain access to the sensitive sitting spots and thighs.

Grell whimpered. He remembered this happening to Ciel, and it was when the little brat had cried the most. Sebastian grabbed a brush from the floor, and let it rest on his next target, waiting for Grell to calm down.

Once Grell's sobs turned to soft crying, Sebastian started in a cool voice,

"If you're calm now, we will continue."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Sebastian raised the brush high, and brought it down in crisp swats across Grell's sensitive areas. Grell howled as his legs kicked frantically. He was sure he would never sit for weeks.

Five minutes later, the swats stopped, and Grell's crying had turned to sobs and hiccups.

"I'm(hic) I'm sorry...(hic)"

Sebastian smiled and nodded. He finally let Grell off of his lap, and let him frantically pull up his garments and rub furiously at his sore bottom and legs. Sebastian just smiled.

Sebastian stood, and hugged Grell gently. Grell was taken aback for a few moments. Sebastian _never_ showed affection to him before. But right now, Grell didn't really care. He hugged Sebastian's waist rather tightly, and nuzzled his head against Sebastian's chest.

R&R!


	2. Grell's eventful evening

" Stop you stupid animal!"

Grell yelled as he ran through the garden, chasing after the mangy dog. It was his job to walk the dog, by order of Sebastian. Either that or plunge the toilets every day. During the walk, Grell stopped to admire the flowers, but the dog gave a sudden burst of energy, causing Grell to let go of the leash, and have to chase the mutt through the yard.

Once Grell finally caught the leash, he heard Ciel clapping slowly. "Bravo. Good show, Grell, but I cannot allow this tomfoolery. Sebastian, if you would." Ciel ordered as he smirked and crossed his arms. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy stopped their work to see this sudden turn of events.

Grell gulped. He knew there would be no getting out of this. And the outcome would not be too nice either. Hearing Sebastian say something about taking his trousers and underwear down made him even more scared, and as he lowered his dress pants and briefs, he started to shake and sniffle, hoping this was all a dream.

The first smack across his bottom told him this was not a dream. By the 10th smack, Grell was crying for all he was worth. It was then Sebastian asked him questions.

"What was it you did wrong?"

"I-I OWWW! I almost let the dog loose!"

"And why is that unacceptable?"

"B-because it w-would make master Ciel unhappy! Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Sebastian nodded, and as soon as the spanking had started, it stopped. Grell continued to cry out, but after a few moments, his sobs subsided to soft sniffles as gentle circles were being rubbed on his back. As soon as Grell was calm, Sebastian pulled his pants and underwear up, and let him sit in his lap to nuzzle his chest once more.

Ciel turned to his other workers, and told them, " May this be a warning to all of you!" Then left for the comfort of his estate as the sun started to set on a quite eventful evening.


End file.
